OS : Fissure
by Ma-Perchee
Summary: Bella, n'arrivant pas à faire le deuil de son grand père, raconte sa jeunesse difficile jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Edward .. Tous humains.


**Voici mon premier OS.**

Veuillez m'excuser si il y a des fautes, des phrases mal tournées ou autres ..

Merci à celles qui me laisseront une review.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Ma' la perchée :)  


* * *

**"Il me semble parfois que mon ********sang coule à flots****, ainsi qu'une ********fontaine**** aux rythmiques sanglots." **_**Charles Baudelaire.**_

**Playlist : Mon vieux – Daniel Guichard  
**

Papi,

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 ans._

_Et 11 ans se sont passés sans ta présence. Cette présence me manque tellement, je suis en carence de toi. Tes râlements, ton courage, ton sourire, ta voix me manquent. Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à faire face ?_

_Tu te souviens Charlie de cette tempête ? Tu m'avais serré fort dans tes bras m'empêchant d'entendre le souffle du vent monstrueux, d'entendre chuter ces tuiles du toit, d'entendre les cris de Carlisle et oncle Billy se battant contre le vent pour réparer les trous de la toiture. Je n'entendais plus rien, seulement les battements de ton cœur. Tu étais avec moi, ça me suffisait. J'étais effrayée par l'événement mais comblée, car tu étais là, me racontant des anecdotes d'Esmée en couche culotte._

_Tu te souviens de cette journée chez toi, avec Carlisle ? Nous étions tous les trois, c'était un été suffoquant. Je devais certainement jouer avec ma poussette – qui avait vu des villes et des champs, je la traînais partout -. Quand à un moment, j'ai été prise d'une crise d'asthme. Tu m'as porté dans tes bras jusqu'à la voiture – ton vieux pick-up chéri -, Carlisle au volant, j'étais assise sur tes genoux. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, tu as gardé ma main dans la tienne en ne cessant de rouspéter contre les automobilistes qui n'avançaient pas assez à ton goût._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 ans, 11 ans à vivre avec ton absence. Pourtant tu es toujours là. Tu sais Charlie, je m'en veux de pleurer souvent pour toi, tu dois m'en vouloir. On a beau me dire que tu es toujours là auprès de moi, je n'arrive pas à faire face._

_Tu te souviens de ce mois de mai 2001 ? Ce fut à ton tour, par malheur, d'aller séjourner à l'hôpital. Mais qui aurait-pu deviner que ça serait la dernière fois ? Je me souviens d'Esmée en pleurs venant fébrilement me voir dans la salle d'attente de ce lieu sinistre. Elle m'expliquait avec sa voix douce que tu devais rejoindre les étoiles. Tu brillais trop pour pouvoir rester sur Terre. Les anges t'attendaient. Elle m'a proposé de te dire en revoir. Je ne sus que dire « Non maman, j'ai peur ». Elle n'a pas insisté. Aujourd'hui, je regrette, je culpabilise. J'ai refusé par crainte de ne pas reconnaître mon grand père rongé par la maladie, par crainte de te dire en revoir. En attendant, aujourd'hui, je souffre, je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil. Je pense toujours qu'il me manque une pièce d'un puzzle, comme si il me manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un dans ma vie. Une pièce très importante, mais elle a disparu. Tu dois râler en ce moment même, furieux que ta petite fille ne sache que pleurer en pensant à toi. Pardonne moi papi .. J'aurai tant aimé poser mes lèvres sur tes joues, te faire un dernier sourire et te dire simplement je t'aime._

_Tu n'es pourtant plus là, mais je désire de te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces années passées._

_Je vivais tranquillement mon enfance jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au collège ..._

_Avant de vivre à Forks, je vivais à Seattle, pas très loin du village où tu as vécu toute ta vie. Cette ville où devait encore vivre mes vieux démons. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que ma vie soit une histoire mélodrame. Mais j'ai cette impression quand je repensais aux années précédentes. Pour certains, j'ai du être humilier, pour ma part, j'ai la sensation d'avoir été sali. Tu sais, pour certains, les années collégiennes sont superbes, où tout le monde vit dans l'insouciance de l'adolescence pour la plupart des personnes._

_Pour moi, c'était l'enfer._

_Les enfants peuvent faire preuve de cruauté, ils sont parfois un visage d'ange mais derrière ce masque se cache une attention cruelle, dépourvu de tous remords. Manque d'éducation ? De respect ? De tolérance ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce que j'aurai aimé, c'était pouvoir supprimer, oublier ces passages comme sur un Mac avec la touche « pomme+Z » mais, ça serait bien trop facile, non ? Alors on encaisse, jusqu'à s'enfermer sur soi-même. S'enfermer pour souffrir, garder tout pour ne pas sentir la compassion des autres, s'effacer pour avoir l'apaisement._

_Heureusement, Jasper, mon meilleur ami était là. Pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Sans doute, trop fière, pour en parler. Et puis je ne voulais pas déranger son idylle avec ma cousine Alice. Dès la première année de collège, ils ont eu le coup de foudre. Alors je m'isolais désirant les laisser en tête à tête. Et ce sont pendant ces moments là que les démons sont venir me nuire. Et qui aurait su qu'ils nuiraient ma vie pour toujours ?_

**Flash-back **

« Alors Bella, t'as fini par ne plus casser les couilles à ta cousine et ton best » ricana Sam venant s'incruster sur mon banc pendant la pause.

« Bah alors Bellanou, suivit Paul qui passa son bras autour de mes épaules, t'as perdu ta langue, autiste ! »

Devant ces ricanements, je préférai baisser les yeux et de les ignorer, enfin, je faisais semblant. C'était leur rituel. Ils devaient en jouir de joie. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'ils se croyaient forts et beaux comme des coqs, mais au final, ils n'avaient que le Q1 qu'un ver de terre.

« Au faite, tes parents n'ont pas honte de toi ? » se moqua Jess.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui débordait le vase. Je me mis à pleurer.

« Oh regardez, la victime pleure » dit Paul faussement peiné.

Ne supportant pas leur cruauté, je quittai le banc pour m'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles. Mais Jess n'en avait pas fini avec moi, elle me suivit. Cette dinde s'amusa à me lancer du papier toilette mouillé par dessus les toilettes.

« Tiens, prends ça, débile ! »

Je m'écroulai contre le mur, essayant de pleurer en silence, ne voulant pas montrer ma souffrance. J'essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle et de retrouver un semblant de courage, avant que la sonnerie du collège ne se fit entendre. Séchant mes larmes à l'aide de mes manches, je me relevai avec difficulté et sortis de cet endroit dégoûtant. Les filles rirent comme des phoques lorsque mon corps passa devant elles. Mon esprit divaguait ailleurs. Il était parti pour ne plus me laisser penser à des actes sordides. C'était comme si, mon cerveau m'interdisait de craquer encore une fois.

Je retrouvai mon meilleur ami, devant notre classe.

« Bells, qu'est ce que t'as ? » me demanda t-il en observant mes yeux rougis.

« Oh, seulement un cil.» répondis-je d'une voix non assurée.

« Mouais ... »

Il n'était pas dupe, un beau jour, il découvrira mon supplice. La raison, pour laquelle je ne lui en parlai pas, c'était simplement que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide. Mais surtout qu'il n'ait pas des présages de ces idiots.

Je n'en parlai pas non plus à mes parents, Carlisle et Esmé. Ils se combattaient déjà assez dans la vie, je ne voulais pas leur apporter d'autres soucis.

**Fin du flash-back**

_Je tenais le coup en pensant à toi, je vivais. Non, je dirais plutôt survivre. Je n'avais d'idée suicidaire mais je laissais couler la vie. Je n'avais vraiment pas d'amis, à part Jasper et Alice, je n'avais personne sur qui comptait. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas non plus forte pour les relations humaines. J'étais une timide, une personne où la confiance ne l'étouffait pas. Je ne voulais pas non plus m'attacher aux personnes de peur qu'ils s'éloignent ou qu'ils disparaissent à jamais. Je me protégeais en quelque sorte, je ne désirais pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu à mes 9 ans._

_Lorsque mes parents m'avaient annoncé que nous allions déménager, j'ai cru que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'allais enfin quitter cette ville qui me donnait plus envie de vomir que de sourire. L'espoir avec lequel je vivais, s'était produit – comme quoi, l'espoir fait vivre -. Mais avec la bonne nouvelle, il y a toujours une mauvaise qui suit. Mes parents exigeaient que je finis ma dernière année de collège. Le cauchemar allait continuer encore un peu. Et qui aurait cru que c'était pire ce que j'avais vécu ?_

**Flash-back. **

Comme à mon habitude, je flemmardai sur un banc en attendant la reprise des cours. J'étais seule, mes camarades préféraient m'ignorer. Que leur avais-je fait pour être la bête noire ? Je n'embêtais personne, je vivais ma vie tranquille. Peut-être que ne pas faire comme les autres, ne pas connaître les dernières modes faisaient de moi une personne étrange et une victime.

Sam et Paul vinrent m'embêter pour la millième fois, je pensais qu'aux fils des années, ils se seraient lasses de leur petit jeu puéril et surtout ils auraient mûris. Mais grandir rend encore plus bête, apparemment.

« Hey, joli mouton, tu racontes quoi de beau ? » me questionna Sam avec un rire quelque peu sadique.

Ce surnom a été créé lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que mes cheveux bouclaient.

Je vous l'avais dit, puéril.

« Rien qui puisse te passionner Sam ! » Avantage avec le temps, c'est que j'ai réussi à leur répondre, mais sans grande audace cependant.

« Ouhhhh, j'avais oublié qu'un mouton pouvait répondre, s'exclama Sam en parlant à Paul, tu sais comme dans le film de Babe. »

En plus de ça, ils ont une forte culture général. Ils sont restés au niveau film pour enfants, à croire qu'au cinéma, ils prennent encore le rehausseur pour leur siège.

« Hey Sam, rigola vulgairement Paul, ça te dit qu'on saute sur le mouton ? On va voir si il bêle comme ces copains ! »

**Playlist : Radiohead – Let Down**

Avant que je ne réagis, Sam s'agit sur mes genoux, puis Paul. Ils sautèrent sur moi comme deux idiots fiers de leur blague. Je retins de verser des larmes, je ne voulais pas leur donner satisfaction. Mon calvaire finit par cesser lorsque la sonnerie se déclencha. Ils se relevèrent de mes genoux, regardant leur public avec contentement. Aucuns élèves n'avaient eu pitié de moi en venant se révolter contre ces gamins. Certains rigolaient, d'autres me regardaient avec compassion. Mais qu'est ce que je m'en fichais de leur pitié, j'avais vu depuis longtemps que l'humain est égoïste.

Je courus jusqu'à ma salle de classe où mes camarades étaient déjà là. Après être rentrée en classe, n'ayant pas su garder mon contrôle, j'avais perdu la bataille, je tremblai à cause de mes sanglots. Voyant mon trouble, Alice me quémanda ce qu'il m'était arrivée. Je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi, je lui ai avoué ce qu'il venait de se passer, en larmes. Alice devint, en quelques secondes, une bombe nucléaire.

« Dis moi toute de suite, qui sont ces cons ? » exigea-t-elle.

Je refusai d'un hochement de tête.

« Bella, dis le moi maintenant ! Sinon, j'en parle à Carlisle et Esmée. »

« Non, tu peux pas me faire ça, tu sais déjà qu'ils en bavent, je ne veux pas en rajouter, je ne veux pas qu'ils voient que leur fille est incapable de se défendre. » la suppliai-je.

Mes parents se battaient chaque jour, leur commerce ne marchait plus comme au bon vieux temps. En plus de cela, mon père avait des soucis avec ses sœurs qui l'avaient mis en justice pour l'héritage de mes grands parents.

« Dis le moi, s'adoucit-elle, si tu ne veux pas que je leur en parle, dis moi simplement les coupables de cette souffrance que tu traînes depuis des lustres. Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie, je sais que tu n'es pas bien. Tu te renfermes sur toi même, tu t'isoles, tu traînes plus avec Jas et moi. Nous pouvons t'aider, te soulager de ce que tu subis. »

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous emmêlez, ils vont vous en prendre à vous. »

« Bella, arrête de craindre pour nous, nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. L'année est bientôt finie, tu vas pas les laisser ce bonheur de t'avoir pourri jusqu'au bout ! »

« Si, justement ! Si tu lèves le petit doigt, la situation va empirer. » rétorquai-je.

« Tête de mule, je saurai bien assez tôt qui sont ces cons qui te pourrissent et tu sais que Jasper ne va pas laisser faire ça, tu es comme sa petite sœur ! »

« J'aurai jamais du te dire ça » murmurai-je.

« Mais.. » attaqua Alice, irritée par mon comportement.

« Jeunes filles, avez-vous fini votre conversation intime ou voulez vous la continuer dans le bureau du proviseur ? » nous demanda la professeur de science.

« Non madame » répondîmes-nous en même temps.

Alice attrapa son stylo et le tapa rageusement contre son livre. Elle arracha un bout de papier de son cahier et écrivit rapidement avant de me le donner :

« Je te laisserai pas subir ça plus longtemps.. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Et elle l'avait tenu. Elle avait demandé à tout le collège qui étaient les responsables de mon calvaire. Ses recherches avaient apporté leurs fruits. Elle vint à ma rencontre lors de mon arrivée dès le lendemain matin au collège.

« Bella, je sais tout ! »

Mon visage se décomposa.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demandai-je aucunement rassurée.

« Rien .. » Je la regardai abasourdie.

« Quoi ? Même pas leur casser les dents, les traiter de tous les noms ? Nada ? »

« Non, j'ai compris que tu avais peur, on va chercher une autre méthode, un moyen de ne pas te détruire encore.. Et je crois que j'ai trouvé.. » Réfléchit-elle.

« Ah bon, et quoi donc de si ingénieux ? » Dis-je avec sarcasme.

« Bella, si tu étais pas bornée, t'aurais déjà pigé depuis un bail ! C'est évident, tu restes avec Jas et moi ! Ils ne pourront plus t'attaquer, nous serons là ! »

« Mais je veux vous laisser votre intimité, je veux pas tenir la chandelle et vous voir pour rouler des pelleteuses ! »

« Tu ne discutes pas, c'est fini ! Tu m'écoutes pour une fois et c'est tout ! »

Alice ou comment ne pas discuter...

Je finis par abdiquer. Dans les premiers temps, ils avaient arrêté de m'harceler. La présence d'Alice et de Jasper les empêchaient de me malmener. Je respirai enfin, cependant, je tenais la chandelle devant les embrassades de Jazz et d'Alice. Enfin, je préférai ça que la méchanceté gratuite de Paul et Sam. Mais un jour, lorsque je sortis de la bibliothèque sans leur protection, le cauchemar reprit de plus bel.

_Non ..._

« Alors Bellanou, t'as perdu tes chiens de garde ? » me questionna Paul.

« Laissez moi tranquille ! » criai-je lorsqu'ils me poussèrent dans un coin non-habitué du collège.

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle a de la voix, la brebis ! » rigola Sam.

« J'aurai dit un agneau tout fragile » ajouta en riant Paul. Il se rapprocha de moi et commença à me caresser les cheveux.

« T'as les cheveux doux le mouton, dis donc ! »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, mon pouls accéléra, il sentit mes cheveux.

« Humm, tu sens bon en plus !».

Soudain, il prit une poignée de mes cheveux et tira dessus violemment, je gémis de douleur. Il chuchota ensuite :

« Ne t'avise plus de traîner avec tes amis, nous te voulons à nous ! ».

Il me relâcha sèchement. Il repartit avec son acolyte en riant à gorge déployée. Je m'écroulai après avoir regardé leur silhouette disparaître. Je me repliai sur moi-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je me détestai de ne pas avoir su me défendre, je détestai ces types, je détestai ma vie. Et pourtant, je ne faisais rien pour me détruire : aucune mutilation, aucune tentative de suicide. Rien. Je vivais avec. Je gardai tout. J'étais prisonnière de cette souffrance et esclave de ces gourous.

Je restai ainsi, en chien de fusil, pendant un long moment. Alice avait du être alarmer de mon absence en cours, car on envoya quelqu'un à ma recherche.

« Isabella, tu vas bien ? »

Je reconnus la voix de mon professeur de sport, il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je tressaillis à son contact.

« Hey, je ne vais pas te faire du mal, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Rien monsieur Hawkins. » répondis-je effrayée.

« Ne me prends pas pour une bille Isabella et appelle moi Tyler, allez viens, nous allons à l'infirmerie. »

Il ne m'aida pas à me relever, il avait du sentir que j' étais terrorisée rien qu'à son toucher.

« Non, tout va bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller. » assurai-je, en essayant de retrouver mon équilibre, tant bien que mal.

« Isabella, ce n'est pas une question, c'est une obligation. » prononça le professeur sans pour autant lever la voix.

Je le suivis, observant où je marchai. Je m'interdisais de regarder autour de moi, je m'interdisais de découvrir la pitié sur le visage de mes camarades.

« Mallory, dit-il en arrivant dans l'infirmerie, peux-tu garder un œil sur Isabella pendant que je vais prévenir la direction que j'ai retrouvé Mlle Cullen ? »

« Pas de soucis, vas-y. » répondit-elle en souriant, plus qu'amicalement.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis partit. Je pris place sur une des chaises de l'infirmerie, ne pouvant plus tenir sur mes jambes.

« Alors Isabella ...»

Je l'interrompis d'une voix mal assurée :

« Seulement Bella ... S'il vous plaît... »

« Que s'est-il passé, Bella ? Raconte-moi. » prononça t-elle doucement.

Étrangement, elle me mettait à l'aise. C'était sans doute sa douceur … Pour autant, je ne désirai pas me confier.

« Il n'y a rien Madame. »

« Il n'y a rien pour tu sois absente en cours ? Il n'y a rien pour que tu ais les yeux rouges ? Il n'y a rien pour que tu me dis ça, tu baisses aussitôt le regard ? Je suis peut être qu'une infirmière, mais je sais quand une personne est mal. Et il est mon devoir en tant qu'une humaine de t'aider. Oublies que tu sois en ce moment même au collège, penses seulement que je ne suis que là pour t'écouter. »

Je ne dirais rien pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à une fuite, avant qu'elle ne reprit :

« Souhaites-tu que je demande au proviseur qu'il convoque tes parents et le psychologue scolaire ? »

_Ce fut de trop ..._

« Non, je vous en supplie, paniquai-je. »

« Alors explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

**Playlist : ****Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Theme - Jon Brion**

Elle eut la victoire de ce duel, j'étais face au mur, je n'avais plus d'issus. Je devais cesser de mentir aux autres et à moi-même. Souhaitant préserver mes parents, je décidai que le mieux était de tout dire à quelqu'un, n'importe qui sauf mes parents. Je lui racontai tout, du début à la fin, des moqueries aux attaques physiques, ne retenant pas mes larmes. Je lui expliquai qu'à présent, tout contact avec un homme m'effrayait. De peur qu'il me blesse mentalement et physiquement, à part Carlisle et Jasper. Je n'avais plus confiance auprès des autres. Je lui retraçai même ton décès. Je me vidai complètement à Mallory, me fichant de demain, je savais qu'aujourd'hui, je devais parler, pour vider tout ce que contenait mon cœur. Je parlai et elle m'écoutait, elle m'écoutait sans m'interrompre comme si j'étais devenue son plus grand centre d'intérêt. Lorsque je cessai de parler, elle garda le silence quelques minutes :

« Pourquoi ne désires-tu pas en parler à tes parents ? »

« Je ne voulais pas les embêter avec cela. Mon père travaille de 5h du matin pour livrer les journaux puis le reste de la journée jusqu'à 18h voire plus, il s'occupe du bar au restaurant, lui expliquai-je. Il se bat aussi contre ses sœurs qui l'ont mis en justice pour une histoire d'héritage. Ma mère prépare à manger et sert les clients au restaurant. Tous les deux travaillent tellement durs que lorsqu'ils rentrent, ils sont épuisés. Je ne souhaitai pas les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Et puis, il y a bientôt le déménagement, l'horreur sera bientôt fini. »

« Bella, tu comptais vraiment rien dire jusqu'aux vacances d'été? » exclama Mallory surprise.

« Oui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de patience. »

« Mais te rends-tu compte que tu sauras traumatiser pendant longtemps à cause de ce que tu as vécu. Tu n'as plus confiance en toi, tu t'isoles et je ne serai pas surprise si tu faisais une dépression. Si tu en aurais parler bien avant, à l'heure qu'il est, tu serais épanouie malgré une méfiance auprès des autres. Mais tu serais beaucoup mieux dans ta peau ! »

« Je sais » bafouillai-je.

« Il n'est pas trop tard, ma belle. Penses à ton grand père qui ne désire qu'une chose de là-haut : ton épanouissement d'enfant, que tu sois heureuse comme les autres enfants de ton âge. Ne te prives plus de parler, exploses ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

Je me remis de pleurer de plus belle. Parler de toi de cette manière là m'était un coup de poignard dans le dos. La culpabilité était encore plus vif qu'ordinaire. Mallory s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller ma belle, c'est fini … Ce n'est plus que le début de la fin.. »

« Mais ... Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » demandai-je affolée.

« Je vais appeler tes parents, tu vas leur ce que tu as envie de leur dire, ne te forces pas à tout leur dire, seulement l'essentiel ! » me conseilla Mallory.

« J'ai peur ... » avouai-je.

« C'est normal, mais ton calvaire est fini dès que tout saura su. »

« Mais qui prouvera que je n'ai rien inventé ? »

« Tes amis et je suis certaine que certains du collège auront l'intelligence de témoigner. »

Je hochai la tête fébrilement.

« Vas t'allonger à présent, tu as besoin de repos. » rajouta-t-elle, en me souriant sincèrement.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, tel un zombie. Je n'arrivai plus à réfléchir. En une journée, tout avait changé. Je respirai l'espoir qui montrait le bout de son nez. Je n'avais du finir par m'endormir car lorsque je me réveillai, mes parents parlaient à voix basse avec Mallory et Tyler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ma fille est là ? » quémanda Carlisle.

« Monsieur, c'est à elle de vous le dire, je ne peux rien dire, elle m'a fait confiance »dédaigna t-elle.

« Papa, je vais te raconter, les interrompis-je, mais promets de ne pas te mettre en colère. »

Il me regarda déconcerté pendant que ma mère vint me prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent à coté de moi sur le lit, alors que Mallory partit avec Tyler dans une autre pièce pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Je leur racontai tout. Autant tout dire que garder encore des secrets néfastes pour soi. A certains moments, mon père gronda et serra les poings alors que ma mère sanglota silencieusement me laissant parler.

**Fin du flash-back **

**Playlist : I Was Broken – Robert Pattinson**

_C'est ainsi que se finit mon cauchemar. Mon père avait été évidemment furieux, il souhaitait que je porte plainte. Mais je n'avais jamais voulu, par peur et par désir d'oublier. Le proviseur avait eu vent de cette histoire immédiatement après que je l'ai raconté à mes parents. Mon père avait fait un scandaledans son bureau. Je n'étais pas la seule à subir l'harcèlement qu'ils aimaient produire, une certaine Leah vivait le même cauchemar que moi. Après quoi, le proviseur avait assez de témoignages, il prit enfin la décision d'exclure définitivement Paul et Sam du collège. La fin de ma scolarité au collège Barnes de Seattle approchait et je pouvais enfin me permettre de rester seule sans avoir à crainte que derrière un mur ou l'une des bâtisses m'attendait le calvaire que je vivais pendant ces quatre années. J'appréciais de nouveau la vie, je n'étais plus l'ombre de moi-même. J'étais toujours cette Bella isolée des autres, appréciant le calme mais plus épanouie comme tu l'aurais espéré. Je me sentais bien. Mes parents essayaient d'être plus présent pour moi, leur seul souhait qu'était que j'aille mieux. Il arrivait à ma mère de culpabiliser, mais je lui assurai que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qui aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il m'était arrivée ?_

_Vivre à Forks a été une renaissance pour moi. J'avais perdu mes repères : Alice et Jasper, ils me manquaient. Mais ce que j'avais gagné en valait le prix. La campagne me fit beaucoup de bien, tout était calme et paisible, j'appréciai ce que la nature m'offrait, ça n'avait rien avoir avec ce que la ville m'avait donné. C'était un contraste hallucinant._

_Mes parents avaient loué une maison à l'extérieur de Forks. Ils désiraient comme moi, changer de vie. Adieu le monde du commerce, ils avaient trouvé chacun un emploi moins épuisant et essayaient d'être plus présent auprès de moi. Les premiers jours au lycée de Forks avaient été éprouvants. J'étais la nouvelle dans un lycée où l'effectif d'élèves n'était que de 511, 512 à présent. Tout le monde souhaitait que je mange avec eux, ils voulaient me connaître. Tout le contraire de Seattle. Je n'aimais pas cette agitation autour de moi, je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention. Au bout d'un moment cependant, ils se lassèrent et je pouvais enfin savourer ma tranquillité._

_Pourtant, je me fis quelques amis, comme Emmet et Rosalie. Cette dernière était venue vers moi, sentant la fragilité qui m'habitait. Avant de la connaître, j'étais effrayée par elle à cause des jugements que les autres lui avaient apporté. Les jugements, Ces opinions sans preuves sont bons à bannir, car au final, beaucoup de mal sont faits par eux. Finalement, Rosalie était une personne de caractère et simplement une personne avec un grand cœur. C'était les seconds Jasper et Alice, mais des caractères bien opposés._

_Et puis, il y a eu Edward …_

**Flash-back_  
_**

Il y a deux ans de cela. J'étais partie en « aventure » dans la foret de Forks, après avoir fini d'étudier. Je m'ennuyais, les quatre murs de ma chambre m'étouffaient. Je m'étais équipée de mon Ipod, ne voulant pas sursauter aux moindres craquements de branches ou à des cris d'animaux. J'étais peut-être une aventurière des bois mais j'avais peur .. d'avoir peur. Imagines, si sur mon chemin, je croiserai un ours se réveillant après son hibernation... J'étais plutôt ce genre de personne à se faire n'importe quel film dans une situation où je ne contrôlais rien. Fredonnant « I was Broken » de Marcus Foster, je m'arrêtai. Je fus interpeller par une silhouette au loin du chemin. Je pris peur, croyant avoir affaire à un pervers. Mais ce n'était qu'Edward Masen, un camarade de classe. Enfin ce n'était pas qu'Edward. J'avais craqué sur lui dès mon arrivée à Forks. Hélas, mon passé ne m'aidait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à vaincre ma peur des hommes. J'avais crainte qu'il se moque de moi, qu'il m'ignore ou qu'il me blesse d'une quelconque manière. Alors comme toute adolescente de ce lycée, je me suis mise à baver sur lui. Autant dire que mon comportement était pitoyable. Plus il se rapprochait de moi sous les bois, plus mon cœur s'affolait. Il m'avait regardé étonné, comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Puis il m'avait sourit chaleureusement, j'avais cru que mon cœur allait me dire merde. Je n'étais pourtant pas ce stéréotype de filles qui imaginaient les hommes comme des princes charmants. Je n'attendais pas l'homme idéal, seulement quelqu'un qui saurait me rendre vivante et heureuse, me rendre forte et meilleure que je ne l'étais.

Quelqu'un qui saurait m'épauler et me protéger dans des moments de doute et d'effrois.

Quelqu'un qui m'aimerait avec mes lourds bagages.

Je ne me faisais pas de faux espoirs : la vie n'était pas une série télévisée à l'eau de rose, où tout finissait bien. J'espérais avoir la chance dans ma vie à un bonheur intense quitte à une durée courte, je voulais juste savourer un amour vrai. Et lui, Edward, il débarque ainsi dans ma vie ou plutôt sur mon chemin, par un simple sourire, une simple discussion …

« Hey, tu es Bella Cullen ? » me demanda t-il à un mètre de moi. Cette distance me rassurait, j'avais ma zone de protection.

_Allez, Bella, ne te rends pas ridicule, tu sais parler .._

« Oui et toi, Edward Masen ? » retournai-je sans bégayer.

« Ouais, que fais-tu dans la foret seule ? Enfin si je puisse me permettre de te demander. »

« J'avais besoin de m'aérer, j'étouffais entre les quatre murs de ma chambre et... » Je m'arrêtai de parler en suspens, depuis quand je parlais si facilement avec quelqu'un qui m'était inconnu surtout un homme ?

« Et ? » me reprit Edward.

« Non, oublies » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Tu veux que je te montre des coins sympathiques pour méditer ou se reposer ? » me proposa t-il gentiment en me faisant un sourire en coin.

Et étant une baveuse d'Edward Masen, je n'avais pas pu lui refuser ni me méfier. Aux premiers abords, il avait immédiatement vu mes réticentes envers ses gestes et sur mes propres propos. J'étais dans un dilemme, d'un coté, je voulais m'ouvrir à lui mais d'un autre, je voulais fuir. Je n'avais jamais eu une relation amoureuse. Je ne m'aimais pas : triste à dire mais vrai. Et puis avec ce que j'avais vécu au collège, je n'avais pas le courage d'essayer de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un ou simplement pas la confiance.

Malgré ça, j'avais laissé mon cœur me guider et fis taire ma conscience. Je l'avais suivi à travers les arbres pour me montrer une magnifique clairière où les fleurs de champs ne manquaient pas. C'était .. Féerique. Comme une enfant de 5 ans, j'avais une envie de ramasser des fleurs et d'en faire un bouquet. Alors silencieusement, submergée par la beauté du paysage, je fis un bouquet de toutes sortes de fleurs. Soudain, j'avais la sensation que tout m'échappait, que je vivais avec liberté comme à ton époque.

Comme si tu étais encore de ce monde. Encore avec moi.

Les larmes m'échappèrent, je me sentais entière, impression qui m'avait quitté depuis longtemps. En finissant mon bouquet et attendant que mes larmes séchèrent, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de lui dire :

« Merci ... »

Mais je n'avais pas eu de réponses, il s'était endormi dans l'herbe pendant que je m'émerveillais devant toutes ces fleurs. Je ne voulais pas fuir comme une voleuse, alors je m'assis contre un arbre, pas loin de lui mais assez pour me sentir en sécurité, attendant qu'il se réveille. J'en profitai pour observer ses traits. Il avait les traits d'un enfant, un sourire doux. Mais on pouvait voir aussi, la morphologie d'un jeune homme avec une magnifique mâchoire. Ce qu'il dégageait m'inspirer confiance. Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais ressenti ça. Mes barrières s'écroulèrent à mesure que je restai à ses cotés.

Il avait finit par se réveiller avec un sourire gêne en me demandant si il avait dormi longtemps. Je lui avais répondu d'une voix éraillée :

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ... » après une pause, je repris « merci de m'avoir montrer cet endroit. »

« De rien, je viens ici dès que je peux, il y a personne, c'est calme. Au faite, tu as eu assez de fleurs ?»

« Oui, ris-je, j'avais l'impression en étant ici de retourner en enfance .. »

Et il m'avait dit :

« Bella Cullen, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu avant Forks mais tu me donnes l'impression d'être un cheval sauvage, effrayé par les hommes comme ces Mustang splendides dans ces champs désertiques qui ne demande que la liberté pour s'épanouir. » ( Note : je sais pas tellement si je suis dans le contexte ou si je m'égare ^^ )

J'avais rougi, il lisait en moi, sans le savoir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on parle de moi, ainsi, si ouvertement. Habituellement, j'avais même peur qu'on connaît mes faiblesses, mais ce jour-là, la crainte n'était pas présente, j'étais simplement gênée qu'il me découvre, comme si il me connaissait depuis des lustres.

« Je n'ai pas la beauté de cet animal, malheureusement » dis-je en riant.

« Détrompes toi ... Je ne te connais pas, mais je sais déjà que ta confiance ne coule pas à flots chez toi. »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » Demandai-je.

« Je vois tout, même l'invisible ! » Rit-il en allégeant l'atmosphère.

« Et tu vois aussi la connerie ? »

« Surtout ça, je te l'ai dit, je vois tout ! »

J'éclatai de rire, après ça, nous nous parlions comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Je n'avais pas peur, j'avais confiance. Je me sentais légère, j'avais cette sensation d'avoir tout oublié, toute ma vie. Je vivais dans le présent avec aisance.

**Fin du flash-back**

_Depuis, dans cette clairière, j'avais découvert tout, la complicité, la confiance puis l'amour. J'ai eu mon premier baiser, mes premières caresses, mon premier « je t'aime », ma première fois avec Edward, tout ... Je me suis entièrement donnée à Edward, mes défauts et mes qualités. Ma confiance, mes démons et mon deuil. Je suis son roman et il est mon arche de paix. Il est le seul individu sur cette planète à posséder la totalité de ma personne._

_Aujourd'hui, grâce à certaines personnes, je vais mieux. Je suis bien, il n'y a pas de quoi à dire que je suis heureuse ou que tout est parfait, ça serait mentir. Mais au bout du tunnel, la lumière jaillit, le sourire revient et le cœur semble s'alléger d'un poids lourd. Faire confiance aux autres n'a pas été facile, les blessures ne sont pas cicatrisantes, il faut être muni de patience, d'envie, de courage et ne surtout pas sombrer. Il ne faut jamais dire que tout va bien, il y a toujours quelque chose qui va de travers, le bonheur n'a pas de durée, seulement une forte intensité. En quelque sorte, la vie est comme un voyage en train, à chaque arrêt quelque chose de bien ou de mal se passe : adieux pour toujours, retrouvailles, rencontres. Mais le train repart pour une nouvelle destination, on peut savoir la direction puis au final ne rien savoir, se retrouver dans un milieu ou une situation où tout nous échappe. C'est comme avec la vie. On ne peut pas jouer avec. Nous avons la commande mais pas la direction. Il faut vivre avec et se dire que la vie, malgré tout, vaut la peine d'être vécu._

_Je pense toujours à toi, je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. Grâce à toi et Edward, une certaine confiance s'est installée pourtant l'ecchymose est toujours présente. La patience et le temps sont mes remèdes pour l'avenir ainsi que l'amour que m'apporte Edward._

_Aujourd'hui, je te le dis encore même si tu ne m'entends pas. Tu sais, depuis qu'Esmé m'a dit que tu avais rejoins les étoiles, j'ai gardé cette habitude de regarder ces dernières et de leur parler. J'observe plus particulièrement la grande ourse et je me dis que cette étoile, c'est toi._

_Ta petite fille qui t'aime._

Séchant mes larmes, je déposai la lettre sur la tombe de cet être cher. Il faisait froid en ce mois de septembre, les oiseaux chantaient malgré cela, gardant les morts dans cet atmosphère paisible. Je me rendais souvent sur sa tombe, dès que l'occasion se présentait. Lorsque le cimentière était vide de visiteurs, il m'arrivait de lui parler, de lui dire ce que je ressentais.

Jamais cette lettre aurait du exister. Ou pas pour ces raisons. Mais, bien que le temps allait effacer l'encre de mes mots, j'avais ce besoin de lui exprimer à travers une lettre ce que je ressentais.

Comme si, j'envoyai une lettre à un être vivant ...

Comme si, il allait en avoir vent ...

Comme si, cela allait m'aider à faire un pas pour faire la paix avec mon deuil ...

Comme si, il serait ma force ...

L'essentiel était écrit, mon vécu, mon enfance gâchée, mon adolescence brisée et le commencement de ma vie d'adulte épanouie.

Je fermai les yeux et derrière mes paupières se dessinaient l'image de mon grand père, ouvrant son courrier, mon courrier sur la table de la cuisine. Un doux sourire se dessina sur mon visage avant que je revienne trop vite à la réalité par mon portable qui m'alerta un nouveau message. Le destinateur n'est d'autre qu'Edward. Nous sortions ensemble depuis un plus de deux ans et c'est certainement lui qui doit combler la pièce du puzzle disparu ..

Je m'appelle Bella Cullen, j'ai 20 ans. J'ai eu connu le sort de harcèlement scolaire et ma dernière phrase est pour vous, chers inconnus : si vous avez eu ou avez une situation semblable à la mienne, parlez-en. A une personne proche ou une inconnue, parlez-en. Ne soyez pas obliger de citer le nom de votre cauchemar, dites seulement vos émotions. C'est la meilleure thérapie pour aller mieux, pour devenir plus forte. Parlez, criez, déchaînez-vous, mais ne vous laissez plus étouffer par ces démons..

Montrez qui êtes vous ...

Montrez que vous n'avez pas droit à ce traitement ..

Montrez que vous etes le seul capitaine de votre vie ...

Fin.

* * *

**Remerciements, et oui, je pense que c'est nécessaire, car je ne serai pas cette Ma' sans vous.**

**Je voudrais remercier quelques personnes qui m'ont aidé et qui m'ont permi de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Il y a bien sur mes proches et mes amis du lycée mais surtout merci à toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré sur la toile. **

**Ca a commencé il y a quelques années par Ludivine, alias Komodor, un gros bébé de 17 ans, t'as bien 17 ans hein ? Mdrrr. **

**Ensuite, merci à Gwen, Gwenounette pour les intimes, auteure de I'm from Iceland .. Merci à toi Gwen pour ton écoute, nos discussions, nos délires sur Pattinson, tes conseils .. **

**Merci à ma jumelle, Titia, toujours ensemble sans vraiment l'être. Les sms, nos discussions sur facebook, nos projets de fuite et de vacances ;) Merci d'être toi et d'être toujours là pour moi ..  
Merci à Ilenia, malgré tout, tu as été une rencontre que je ne pourrai pas oublier, tu m'as fait sourire dans des circonstances où le moral n 'était pas présent. **

**Merci à Pru, hé ouais, toi aussi t'y as droit, parce que n'empêche que cet OS ne serait pas là sans toi .. Merci et tu sais quoi, je te déteste !  
Merci à Emilie, my babe pipi ! Ouais, ça craint les surnoms mais le partage de nos deux pays m'apportent de la culture, du rêve, du rire. **

**Merci à Julie .. Tu as été la première à qui je me suis confiée après cette épreuve au collège ..**

**Merci à Jess, c'est une fée qui a réalisé mon rêve, voir Pattinson .. Merci ainsi aux autres robsesseds : Wuchu et Nane ! Merci à Lili aussi !;)**

Merci et merci aux personnes que j'ai du oublier de citer – pardonnez moi - pour ce que vous m'avez apporté.

Et le dernier remerciement est pour Robert Pattinson, cet acteur, ce musicien, cet homme a construit en quelque sorte ma personnalité .. Je m'aime ainsi et c'est en parti grâce à lui. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, il m'a tant apporté et il continue encore.


End file.
